Snake  after the end
by Mortensen
Summary: This is an ADULT KiGo story, it's PG18 so if you're not the age of 18 or more, you shouldn't read it. It begins where my Snake story ended, you don't HAVE to read my snake story, but if you did, it would prolly make a little more sense


Some people who read the Snake story asked me to actually go write an adult continued chapter thingie, so I thought about it, I actually did a search on to see just how many KIGO adult stories there was, and actually, there weren't that many, so that gave me one extra reason to why I should write one, so here it is, a KIGO adult story, enjoy.

Now you might have read the title "Snake - after the end" and wondered what exactly that meant, well it means that this story takes place right after my KIGO story "Snake" ended, you can go read the story if you want to, but you don't really have to, just know that there is a perfectly good explanation to why Shego is showing Kim her bedroom.  
And here we go, enjoy:

"This," Shego said "is my room."

Shego opened the door and they both stepped inside. In Shego's room was a big and very soft looking bed with green covers and blankets, the rest of the bed was black. But what caught Kim's eyes the most was all of the pictures of her, hanging on the walls, mostly pictures of Kim wearing her cheerleading outfit or mission outfit since that was mostly what she was wearing whenever people took pictures of her, Shego even had a… Kim gapped.

"Just why do you have a full size me wearing my cheerleading outfit, inside your room?" asked Kim.

"Because I couldn't find any pictures of you wearing less than that," Shego said grinning "so I think it's time for me to take a picture with my mind."

"What do you mea... UGH."

Before Kim could finish her sentence, Shego had jumped her and was now lying on top of her on the bed.

"Shego what are you doing?" Kim asked surprised.

"I'm helping you undress, Cupcake," Shego answered "you can help me afterwards."

Kim didn't reply, she just lay back down and relaxed with an enjoyable look on her face as Shego slowly now was pulling off Kim's pants. Kim was now only wearing a bra and a thong.

"I didn't know you wore a thong, Kimmie." Shego said smiling.

"Well now you," Kim replied as she sat up "my turn."

"Your turn? But you're not fully undressed yet!" Shego said a little disappointed, though still smiling.

"No, but I want to undress YOU now!" Kim said pinning Shego down to the bed, slowly unbuttoning Shego's jumpsuit.

"So, Shego," Kim began "What can I expect you wearing? A thong too?"

Shego smiled broadly "You can expect me to wear nothing but this one piece of cloth, and my gloves of course."

Kim stopped and starred at Shego "You mean to tell me that all the times we've fought, you've been wearing nothing underneath this?"

"Yes, why?" Shego said. A few seconds passed and Kim did nothing but sit on top of Shego and look surprised. Shego then moved her hands to each side of Kim's waist.

"Kimmie," Shego said "if you don't continue with what you were doing, I will undress you."

Kim finally snapped out and continued unbuttoning Shego's jumpsuit.

"As if that was a threat." Kim said to herself.

Shego's jumpsuit was finally fully unbuttoned, and Kim started removing it, as she removed it she got to feel just how soft Shego's skin felt. Kim had removed the jumpsuit now, and Shego herself had removed her gloves. Now in front of Kim was laying a naked pale green skinned woman, with the most beautiful body Kim had ever seen. Kim blushed just before Shego pulled Kim down on top of her so they faced each other.

"Like what you saw?" Shego asked.

"Uh huh." Kim nodded.

Shego held a hand to the back of Kim's head, and pulled her closer to her, she opened her mouth slightly, as did Kim, and sooner than expected, both of them were in heaven, well, kissing lips this soft while massaging Shego's tongue and while laying on top of her naked body, sure was what Kim defined as heaven, and kissing lips this soft while massaging Kim's tongue and having her laying on top of Shego, sure was what Shego defined as heaven.

Shego ran her fingers through Kim's hair, it was extremely soft. Her hand ended up on Kim's back and Shego unlocked Kim's bra and slid it slowly and carefully out from between Kim and Shego who were still kissing. Kim's and Shego's breast were now touching each other, a feeling so new and so good that Kim had to break the kiss to outburst a soft moan. Shego licked her lips and then rolled her and Kim over so that Shego was now on top, they looked into each others eyes now able to see just how much they loved each other, Shego was moving a hand softly down Kim's side, when she came to Kim's thong she slowly and passionately pulled them down a little bit, she then slid her fingers slowly up Kim's thigh and stopped the movement of her hand when it was right between Kim's legs, she waited two seconds for Kim's permission, Kim nodded and Shego started massaging Kim's vagina softly. It was now easily possible for Shego to hear Kim's breath, as she was panting and moaning mostly a little but sometimes a lot.

Kim, who had both of her hands rapped around Shego, pulled Shego in close, they both opened their mouth again, and kissed each other again. Kim slid one of her hands through Shego's long soft hair and down her back, Kim's hand ended up at Shego's butt and she kept it there, feeling the woman's soft skin.

Shego stopped massaging Kim's vagina and moved a finger slowly inside Kim, it took a lot of strength from Kim, but she was able to continue the kiss with Shego, even though she at the same time was moaning and panting more than before.

Kim moved her hand from Shego's butt to Shego's vagina, and felt that Shego was very wet, Kim hesitated a little but then also moved a finger slowly inside Shego and, as Shego was doing to her, kept moving it in and out. The first about ten seconds as Kim was doing this, Shego was breathing heavily, even though she had tried this two times before with another woman years ago, this feeling was something entirely different, and entirely more enjoyable.

"Princess?" Shego said as she had caught her breath.

"Yea?" Kim answered.

"I love you."

Kim smiled "I love you too, She…"

Kim was unable to finish her sentence because Shego's tongue had moved inside her mouth again. Kim rapped her free arm around Shego's neck, and Shego used her free arm to feel Kim's soft hair again, then moving it to Kim's cheek and kept holding it there even after the kiss had ended.

After about a minute, Kim started taking fast and slow breathes and then holding her breath after each time she had done so, she became unable to focus on anything for more than half a second, meaning her eyes kept moving away from Shego but then back at her again, Shego new that this meant Kim was cuming, she could also feel it in her two fingers, and she slowed her hand's movement down a little bit, that was when she suddenly felt warm all over herself, and she felt that she was cuming too.

Shortly after both of them had cum, they had both stopped and Shego had rolled down beside Kim, they were now lying on their back in Shego's bed, holding hands, naked, totally exhausted but most importantly, more in love than ever before.

THE END

So, hope y'all enjoyed the story, it turned out longer than I had expected, but then again, a story that goes like this: "Kim and Shego undressed, fucked and fell asleep." sucks.

Now, don't you think that the best idea in the whole world would be to write a review to the story, huh? Cause I sure think so, unfortunately it would be kinda weird to write a review to myself, however, YOU writing me a review wouldn't be weird at all.

Extra note: Yay, this story got added to the KP Slash Haven... group thing. Lil ol' me (ok I'm 18 years old and 6'2'' tall but you know what I mean), who's only written two stories so far has a story that's been added to the KP Slash Haven group thing, (Yea I know I just said that, I'm just happy) I feel honered


End file.
